harrypotterfandomcom_ca-20200213-history
Usuari Discussió:Steffy13
Welcome! Hi Steffy13 -- we're excited to have Harry Potter Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Now you've got a whole website to fill up with information, pictures and videos about your favorite topic. But right now, it's just blank pages staring at you... Scary, right? Here are some ways to get started. * Introduce your topic on the front page. This is your opportunity to explain to your readers what your topic is all about. Write as much as you want! Your description can link off to all the important pages on your site. * Start some new pages -- just a sentence or two is fine to get started. Don't let the blank page stare you down! A wiki is all about adding and changing things as you go along. You can also add pictures and videos, to fill out the page and make it more interesting. And then just keep going! People like visiting wikis when there's lots of stuff to read and look at, so keep adding stuff, and you'll attract readers and editors. There's a lot to do, but don't worry -- today's your first day, and you've got plenty of time. Every wiki starts the same way -- a little bit at a time, starting with the first few pages, until it grows into a huge, busy site. If you've got questions, you can e-mail us through our . Have fun! -- Juan David Ruiz Central Hola! Sento decepcionar-te però no vinc a editar en aquest wiki (almenys de moment). Aviam em presento: Sóc el fundador i administrador buròcrata del wiki One Piece Català Wiki, el wiki català més gran. Jo, juntament a un altre administrador del meu wiki en Piece enrik, volem impulsar i fer créixer els wikis catalans. Vinc a informar-te que hi ha la Central de Wikia catalana on bàsicament estem en contacte els usuaris dels wikis catalans. De moment la majoria de wikis són inactius o petits, però estem en procés de desenvolupament. Per això si tens algun problema amb el teu wiki pots demanar ajuda a la central i allà t'intentarem ajudar. T'animo a que el teu wiki creixi molt i et desitjo molta sort! :) BroOk (discussió) 21:53, gen 22, 2012 (UTC) Hola! Sóc en BroOk, creador de One Piece Català Wiki, el wiki sobre One Piece i el més gran en català. També em dedico a activar la Central de Wikia catalana i, per això, vull activar la major part de wikis possible. Ens faries un gran favor si fessis que aquest tornés a ser actiu. Pots posar-te en contacte amb mi mitjançant la meva pàgina de discussió o el meu mur de missatges a la Central. Bones Festes! --'BroOk (Disc. | Central de Wikia)' 15:48, des 28, 2012 (UTC) Administrador Com que no edites he pensat que em pots fer admin i salvar el wiki Hola!! Escolta m'agradaria ser administradora de la teva wiki. Últimament hi he estat editant i publicant pàgines i un que també ho fa m'ha dit que podria ser administradora. Trobo que és més fàcil demanant-ho a tu que haver de fer tràmits a la seu de wikia. Respon-me tan aviat com puguis. Mel99 (discussió) 14:50, set 24, 2013 (UTC)